xmen_movies_by_deadpool_tvfandomcom-20200214-history
Beast
Beast (born Henry Philip "Hank" McCoy) is a mutant who has super strength. He was one of Charles Xavier's students and was also a teacher in the Xavier Institute. Biography X-Men: First Class Henry "Hank" McCoy was a child prodigy, having graduated Harvard at age 15. He was eventually hired to work as a researcher for the CIA, wherein he investigated supersonic flight and built the Cerebro prototype. One day in 1962, he was approached by the CIA, Charles Xavier, Erik Lehnsherr, Moira MacTaggert, and Raven Darkholme during the early formation of the X-Men as a black-ops group. When Charles accidentally exposed him as a mutant, the urbane Hank displayed his physical mutation of prehensile feet and agility; greatly impressing Raven. He became instantly smitten with her, and a budding attraction was evident between them. Hank revealed that he had been working on a serum to cure his physical mutation but leave his abilities intact. He believed that Raven's ability to alter her appearance would hold the key to perfecting it. He requested a sample of her blood, during which they shared each others' wish to appear "normal", as well as a kiss. Using Hank's creation, Cerebro Charles and Erik begin searching for other mutants including Havok, Angel Salvadore, Darwin and Banshee. The young mutants are taken to top secret CIA base, where they form Division X and throw a party, although Alex and Hank form an initial dislike for each other. Soon the facility is attacked by Azazel, Riptide and Shaw, with all the guards being killed. Shaw successfully recruits Angel, with Darwin feigning joining him. Havok attempts to attack Shaw, with everyone taking cover, but he absorbs Havok's attack and kills Darwin by forcing him to ingest a massive amount of energy. The remaining group are forced to retreat to Xavier's Mansion. Professor X begins training the mutants, including Hank who unlocks his true potential. Hank also invents special suits for Alex and Banshee, enhancing their control of their powers. While Lehnsherr and Xavier train the mutants, Raven is conflicted about hiding her natural form. Erik's constant validation of her true beauty and self overturned her opinion, and when Hank finished the serum she refused to take it. He returned to his lab and injected himself and his animal-like feet seemed to revert to normal. However, they quickly changed back and McCoy underwent a radical transformation which resulted in him manifesting blue fur all over his body and taking on a more bestial appearance with the addition of fang-like teeth, pointed ears, and claws. The serum had the opposite effect he'd intended, it enhanced his mutation instead of dampening it. After trashing his lab, he left a note and a box containing the team's suits and met them at the hangar holding the Blackbird of his design. During the Cuban Missile Crises, before taking off, Hank arrived and explained that the serum had the opposite effect he'd intended: it enhanced his mutation instead of dampening it. Though initially ashamed, Raven assured Hank that it was okay, as he is now his true self, and he shouldn't be ashamed. Hank nods in agreement, just before Erik says Hank never looked better. Hank, however, takes this as insult, believing Erik is mocking him, chokes him, until Charles tells him to let Erik go, which he does; Erik informs Hank that he wasn't mocking him. Havok then came up with a new name for Hank: Beast. The X-Men then take off in the Blackbird Beast designed, with him piloting and MacTaggart as his co-pilot. The X-Men arrive at the battle sight, and after a crash-landing, due to Riptide, the team takes battle positions with Havok defeating Riptide, Magneto searches for Shaw, and Beast battling Azazel. During the fight against the enemy mutants, after Beast and Azazel engage in a brutal fight, and, as Azazel prepares to kill Beast with his prehensile tail, Mystique, in the disguise of Shaw orders Azazel to stand down. With Azazel distracted, Beast finally knocks him out with the help of Mystique. Instrumental in stopping the Cuban Missile Crisis and foiling the Hellfire Club's bid for world domination, the team eventually split when Lehnsherr asserted that humans would never accept mutants and opted to assert rule over them instead of waiting to be interred and executed. When the remaining mutants of the Hellfire Club left to form the Brotherhood of Mutants with Lehnsherr, Raven told a saddened Hank to remember to be proud that he was a mutant before being teleported away. X-Men: Days of Future Past In 1965, when Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters opened, it is likely that McCoy took up a teaching position there partly due to the fact he stated he and the Professor help created the school as well as the labs when the school was opening up. During that year, however, America assumed a direct military role in the Vietnam War. As the war escalated throughout the mid-late 1960s, many students and staff at the school were drafted into the military, and ultimately, the school was unable to function. It is uncertain if McCoy was drafted or not. By the early 1970s, Xavier's school was defunct, and Xavier reverted his mansion to a private residence once again. His estate had also fallen into considerable neglect and disrepair. By the early 1970s, McCoy resided at the mansion, helping a reclusive Xavier tend to the affairs of his estate. Also during this time, McCoy developed a serum that not only regulated his own mutation but enabled Xavier to walk again. When Wolverine arrived in 1973, he drove to the decrepit school that has been shut down. He knocks on the door anyway and a human looking Hank opens to answer the door. Hank asks Logan to leave but he refused and gets in. He tells Hank that they will be good friends in the future and punches him in the face. Hank was provoked by Logan's arrogance and transformed into his mutant form. When Logan starts to look for the professor, a transformed Hank attacks him, fighting him until Charles intervened and stops the fight. After the rough encounter with Beast, Logan then tells them both that he's sent the future by Charles, which they obviously don’t believe. Logan explains what happens in the future but Xavier simply laughs until Logan then tells Charles something that Charles tells Wolverine years in the future. How Charles powers manifested at an age of 9 and how he thought he had gone mad. But at the age of twelve he understood that the voices in his head actually came from the minds of the people around him. This makes Charles wonder if Logan might be telling the truth, as how Charles discovering his powers was something no one else knew at the time, but still says he's busy and walks away. After Xavier explained his personal dilemma to Logan, causing Hank to state that "there is no professor", Wolverine asks Beast how Charles can still walk and he answers that the serum he used to control his powers could be modified to fix Charles's spine. But it had the side-effect of changing Charles' DNA in a way that sapped him of his powers. Charles had misused the serum over the years to shut out the voices in his head. Charles changes his mind, however, and reluctantly agrees to help Logan. Logan then says that they will need Magneto as well. Learning that they would need Charles and Erik's help, Charles reveals that Erik is held prisoner beneath the Pentagon in a concrete and plastic prison for being involved in the assassination on John F. Kennedy. Wolverine knows someone that could help with breaking out Magneto. After Xavier was finally convinced to assist Logan in freeing Magneto, the trio picked up Quicksilver, a mutant with the power of super speed that says that he is willing to help and join them. At the Pentagon, Charles, Wolverine, and Hank take a tour of the Pentagon, acting as tourists, but Charles and Wolverine sneak away as Hank shuts down the cameras. Hank continued to act as a tourist while the other three infiltrated the lower floors. Hank assisted them with rescuing Magneto, by fiddling around with the Pentagon's security systems, and activated a fire alarm throughout the building. Soon afterward, the group would go to Paris to prevent Mystique from assassinating the Sentinels' creator, Bolivar Trask. As Hank piloted the group's jet on a flight to the Paris Peace Accords, Charles and Erik engaged in a brief fight that almost resulted in Erik's anger and fury almost crashing the plane, but he eventually calms his mind and they get safely to Paris. When the group reached the summit, Bolivar Trask was giving a presentation on the Sentinels when he identified Mystique, who was disguised as a South Vietnamese general. Erik was able to save Trask, and paralyzed William Stryker with taser darts. Magneto understands that Mystique could be a danger to all mutants and he tries to kill her with the gun. Deciding that the dark future could be prevented if Raven were simply killed, Erik shot at her, but doesn't succeeds though as Mystique jumps out the window. Although he manages to bend the bullet so that it hits her in the leg and wounds her. Shrugging off Charles, Erik chases after Mystique by gliding to the front of the building in the presence of a large crowd, dragging Raven towards him, removing the bullet and preparing to throw it into her head and kill her, but he is attacked by an enraged Hank, who mutated himself, and stopped Erik from doing so, while Mystique escapes. Almost being drowned by Hank in a fountain, Erik manipulates several metal artworks, restraining Beast for the public to see. But when the police arrive the mutants are forced to scatter. Returning to the X-Mansion without Erik, who had gone on the run, Charles resolves his issues and chooses to not suppress his powers any longer. Xavier is accompanied by Logan and Hank as he uses Cerebro to locate Raven, and he finds Mystique in an airport and uses the people around her to talk to her, trying to convince her to come to her senses, but to no avail, she refuses to listen. Charles does, however, learn that she is going to Washington D.C. Hank had been monitoring the channels and found out that that's where the Sentinels will be revealed, which is where Raven attempts to kill Trask again. Hank says that there still might not help whatever they do. Hank briefly addressed the prospect that the future could not be changed saying that time is unchangeable. That it's like a river and a pebble; throw a pebble into the water and the water will just go around it. But Charles doesn't believe in that. They take the jet to D.C. and on the way there Logan makes Charles promise that no matter how it goes he will still bring together the X-Men in the future. The trio make it to DC, where Trask is preparing to present his creations. Raven disguises herself as a Secret Service agent, waiting to strike, but it once again foiled by Charles, who speaks to through telepathy, pleading with her to consider her choices. As the Sentinels activate, a still-disguised Raven joins the cabinet, Trask, and President Nixon in a bunker inside the White House. Unknown to them, Magneto had taken control of the Sentinels, as Magneto places an entire stadium around the building, placing seven of the Sentinels as guards and ordering a lone one to preoccupy Wolverine and Hank. Beast asks Wolverine if he makes it in the future and Wolverine says no, but he also states that they can change that. They get assaulted by a Sentinel and Beast says he got it. Hank defeats one, tearing out its fuel lines, and is thrown into the wreckage of a car by another. As another Sentinel approaches him, Hank injects a pocketful of the mutation-suppressing drug, altering his appearance, making the Sentinel ignore him. Using the serum, Hank managed to avoid being detected by a Sentinel and encouraged Charles with persuading Raven from killing Trask and showing the humans a better future. Following the apparent "malfunctioning" of the Sentinels, Trask was placed in prison while society began to think more positively about mutants, thus changing the future. X-Men: Apocalypse TBA X-Men: Days of Future Past 2023 As Wolverine walks down the hallway of the school, he sees Hank, who greets him, reminding him that he has a class to teach. Personality Hank is one of the few pure good mutants in the world, having never wavered into the darker side, mutants like Magneto and Shaw have created. While always on the side of good, during much of his youth, Hank was ashamed of his mutant heritage. McCoy tried to hide his abilities, in fear others would judge him, even going so far as to create a cure that would strip him of his mutant DNA. Eventually with the help of Charles Xavier, he learned to accept his mutant nature and became a very important figure in the mutant world. Over many decades (and in both timelines), Hank has protected both human and mutant-kind, both on the battlefield and in the courtroom. He helped Charles build his school for Mutants, serving as a teacher and mentor for many years. Hank eventually left the school and has been working for mutant rights, even taking up a government position, becoming the head of mutant affairs to the President. Hank is brave and selfless, willing to sacrifice his own life for the protection of his friends and family. Usually, Hank carried himself with a very polite demeanor unless aggravated. His greatest attribute is his near superhuman intelligence, which has gotten himself and the X-Men out of many bad scenarios. Hank has a brother-like relationship with Xavier, remaining by his side even at a time when Xavier did not believe in himself, helping him create the X-Men and staying with Charles to help his school grow. He also formed a close friendship with Scott Summers, designing special glasses and a visor for the boy and working closely with him during the battle against Apocalypse and his horsemen. This friendship probably due to Hank's friendship with Scott's late brother, Alex. Powers & Abilities * Prehensile Limbs - '''- Much like apes, Beast can easily cling, grip, and almost latch onto structures and objects with both his hands and feet. He can be upside-down for several hours on end. ** '''Superhuman Dexterity - He can perform many tasks with his feet as easily as a human could do with his/her hands. He can hang upside down from the ceiling or the side of a jet with his feet and also caught Havok with his feet when Azazel attempted to throw him from the sky. * Regenerative Healing Factor- Beast is capable of healing minor injuries in minutes, however, serious and lethal injuries may take hours. * Expert Pilot - Beast is a very skilled pilot, being able to pilot air crafts such the Blackbird and a war plane. He usually has Moira MacTaggert as his co-pilot. Relationships Allies * Charles Xavier/Professor X - Mentor, Former Teammate, and Friend ** X-Men *** Raven Dalkhome/Mystique - Teammate and Love Interest *** Alex Summers/Havok † - Former Teammate and Friend *** Sean Cassidy/Banshee † - Former Teammate and Friend *** Ororo Munroe/Storm - Teammate, Friend, and Former Enemy *** Logan/Wolverine - Teammate and Friend *** Jean Grey/Marvel Girl - Teammate and Friend *** Scott Summers/Cyclops - Teammate and Friend *** Kurt Wagner/Nightcrawler - Teammate and Friend *** Jubilation Lee/Jubilee - Teammate and Friend *** Peter Maximoff/Quicksilver - Teammate and Friend *** Piotr Rasputin/Colossus - Teammate, Friend, and Former Student *** Marie D'Ancanto/Rogue - Teammate, Friend, and Former Student *** Bobby Drake/Iceman - Teammate, Friend, and Former Student *** Kitty Pryde/Shadowcat - Teammate, Friend, and Former Student *** Ellie Phimister/Negasonic Teenage Warhead - Student * Erik Lehnsherr/Magneto - Ally, Former Teammate, Former Enemy, and Former Attempted Victim * Moira MacTaggert - Teammate and Friend * Leveene * Man in Black † * John McCone † * Divison X ** Armando Muñoz/Darwin † - Former Student, Former Teammate, and Friend Enemies * Hellfire Club ** Sebastian Shaw † * Brotherhood of Mutants ** Riptide ** Emma Frost † ** Azazel † ** Angel Salvadore † - Former Teammate Turned Enemy * Trask Industries ** Bolivar Trask - Enemy *** Sentinels † * William Stryker - Enemy * Apocalypse † - Attempted Killer and Enemy ** Horsemen of Apocalypse *** Elizabeth Braddock/Psylocke - Enemy *** Warren Worthington III/Archangel † - Enemy Category:Blue Skin Category:Heroes Category:Mutants Category:Male Category:X-Men Members Category:Deceased Characters